Babesiosis is a malaria-like illness caused by the rodent parasite Babesia microti (B. microti) which is generally transmitted to humans by the same tick that is responsible for the transmission of Lyme disease and ehrlichiosis, thereby leading to the possibility of co-infection with babesiosis, Lyme disease and ehrlichiosis from a single tick bite. While the number of reported cases of B. microti infection in the United States is increasing rapidly, infection with B. microti, including co-infection with Lyme disease, often remains undetected for extended periods of time. Babesiosis is potentially fatal, particularly in the elderly and in patients with suppressed immune systems. Patients infected with both Lyme disease and babesiosis have more severe symptoms and prolonged illness compared to those with either infection alone.
The preferred treatments for Lyme disease, ehrlichiosis and babesiosis are different, with penicillins, such as doxycycline and amoxicillin, being most effective in treating Lyme disease, tetracycline being preferred for the treatment of ehrlichiosis, and anti-malarial drugs, such as quinine and clindamycin, being most effective in the treatment of babesiosis. Accurate and early diagnosis of B. microti infection is thus critical but methods currently employed for diagnosis are problematic.
All three tick-borne illnesses share the same flu-like symptoms of muscle aches, fever, headaches and fatigue, thus making clinical diagnosis difficult. Microscopic analysis of blood samples may provide false-negative results when patients are first seen in the clinic. Indirect fluorescent antibody staining methods for total immunoglobulins to B. microti may be used to diagnose babesiosis infection, but such methods are time-consuming and expensive. There thus remains a need in the art for improved methods for the detection of B. microti infection.